Masks are useful for a variety of applications, ranging from industrial to medical to recreational applications. For instance, industrial masks are often useful or required for certain applications, and can enhance worker safety. Medical masks can be important for ensuring that medical personnel are protected from exposure. Recreational masks can be useful for filtering dust and other particles.
While useful, many masks are uncomfortable to wear, difficult to fit, and may result in less than desirable protection. For instance, many disposable masks are general in size and shape and are difficult to properly conform to individual faces, such as to accommodate facial hair and other varied facial characteristics, which can result in an improper seal. An improper seal can permit passage of particulates, and can result in fogging of glasses (e. g., via improperly fitting nose pieces). These and other matters have presented challenges to the use and implementation of masks for a variety of applications.